


BlueFell RP

by Faleep, The_Useless_Cucumber



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue needs hugs, Dream Violence, Horrible goddamned puns, Incest, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Not so innocent Blueberyr, Polyamory, Slight self harm (It's an accident... The first time, Stretch is a complete and utter asshole brother, Stretch literally can't brother, Swearing, THE MEDKIT, Underfells can't emotion well?, implided/Referenced abuse, lots of hugs, lots of swearing, mentions of sex/masturbation, slowish burn but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Useless_Cucumber/pseuds/The_Useless_Cucumber
Summary: Uh, a shitty ass BlueFell ot3 RP and and my girlfriend are doing. We literally have no concept of time so basically everything we've done so far is all in day 1 cause we have no patience to draw things out and make it an actual slow burn yet it sort of is because nobody understands what they're feeling.-shrugs-Uh, current summary? The fell brothers get shucked into Underswap, find Blue and stretch, find out not everything is good between the Swapbros... Then find out thingsReeeeeallyarn't good between the Swapbros, all while Red and Edge both deal with the fact they're falling in love with the little Blueberry who needs a lot of goddamned hugs.





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Alt titles: "how dare the blue marshmallow berate ME on MY Language!"  
> "Did the puff ball have a death wish?"
> 
> Anyways, I RP Blue and Stretch, my replies are in Bold.  
> Cucumber does Edge and Red, her replies are regular text.

**Blue jumped about the kitchen, getting his famous breakfast tacos ready while he waited for his lazybones brother to wake up. He had feeling today was going to be a great day, he could feel it in his bones! Ugh, Blue groaned a bit as the pun passed through his thoughts, his brother was rubbing off too much on him.  
** **Blue shook his head and quickly turned back to the meat that was browning on the stove, stirring it swiftly so it wouldn’t burn. He didn’t need to break another window cause it mysteriously caught fire again. He hummed happily to himself as he swayed his hips to the beat of his humming. The meat quickly browned and he turned the heat down (tho Alphys told him to always turn it up, he had learned that it was better to turn it down) and got to work prepping the rest of the taco ingredients.  
**Just as he finished plating the tacos, he heard noises outside of the front door, just mere moments before it was roughly opened, slamming into the wall. Blue swiftly set down the stuff he was holding, rushing into the living room… and right into what appeared to be another version of him and his brother.****

********

The first sign that something was wrong was the lights. Red didn't notice them himself. He had his head down, silently trailing after Boss. No. His brother had stopped very suddenly, causing Red to walk straight into him. But, unlike every other time he did that, his brother didn't yell. He was too busy staring at their house with a scowl. Red tried to see what he was looking at, but he didn't notice anything at first. Not until his brother very loudly asked, “SANS. DID YOU PUT THOSE FUCKING CHRISTMAS LIGHTS UP BETWEEN SLACKING OFF AND EATING AT THAT GREASY ASS WHOREHOUSE OF A BAR?”  
In hindsight, the bright red and green lights that lined the roof should have stuck out more. “n-no. course not, boss. y’know me. too lazy to do that sorta shit.” Which meant someone else put the lights up. His brother didn't like the lights they found in the basement, so he wouldn't put them up. And since neither of them had done it, that meant someone had gone and put lights on their house. They broke into their house, found the lights, and spent the time to put them up. And that was fucking weird.  
By the time that thought process had finished, his brother was already marching off toward the house, angrily shouting about tacky lights that drew attention to their house. Red had to rush to keep up, not really noticing how their surroundings seemed a lot brighter than they were before, merely trying to keep up with his brother as he stormed into the house. He tried not to flinch as the door slammed shut behind him. Papyrus didn't notice as he kept shouting obscenities. He probably would have kept going for the next hour in that topic before quieting down. Except for he was cut off by someone dressed in far too bright colors. Someone who seemed to look way too much like himself… fuck.

**Blue stared at these strange new skeletons, taking in their dark, edgy appearance. The tall one looked really similar to his brother, except this one had sharp pointy teeth, several scars and cracks across his head; he wore armor similar to what Blue would wear, but his was dark and edgy, with sharp pointy shoulder pads and the breastplate looked like it could withstand a serious hit. A deep dark red scarf was wrapped his neck, while blood red gloves adorn each hand, their tips looked like they had metal inserted into them to make them sharper. He was also wearing heeled boots, that made his already tall height even taller  
** **The smaller skeleton who stood behind the tall one looked almost exactly like blue, though he had differences as well. The skeleton was a few inches smaller, his teeth were filed like the tall ones, and one looked like it had been replaced with a gold replica. He wore a thick, black jacket with a furred hood, a torn red shirt, ratty tennis shoes and a pair of black basketball shorts with a single gold stripe down each side.  
** **The tall one looked right at Blue, before reaching forward and grabbing him by his neck, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN _MY_ HOUSE, AND WHY THE EVERLIVING FUCK DO YOU LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER?”  
Blue struggled for a moment, before the other’s words fully sunk it. Then he just merely stared at the other for a second before responding, “LANGUAGE!” Blue basically shouted, puffing up as best he could given the circumstances, and tried to look stern. He would not tolerate foul language in his house! Not at all! **

********

How shocked Edge felt when hearing that response, on a scale from one to ten, was a twenty-one. Not only did this… blue coated marshmallow have the balls to break into HIS house, put Christmas lights up for some reason, and cook, if the smell was anything to go by. But he also decided it was a good idea to berate him for his language. What the fuck? Did the puff ball have a death wish? Because there were easier, less troublesome ways to kill yourself. But at that moment, he was too shocked by the other’s outburst to kill him. What he did instead was let go of his neck and let his hand fall his side as he stood there.  
A glance to the side would have revealed that his brother seemed to have a similar reaction to this turn of events, his mouth opening and closing as if he was imitating a fish. But Edge did not glance over, staring at his brother’s colorful look-alike in confusion before schooling his expression. Just like he taught himself. Only show anger around others.  
“DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH? ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION NOW! WHY ARE YOU IN MY FUCKING HOUSE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER!”

**Blue puffed himself up even more, and reached a hand out, stretching into his tip-toes as he placed a single finger on the edgy skeleton’s mouth, “Watch your language! Foul words are not accepted in this house! Please censor yourself or else i’ll have to go get my brother and he’ll give you a bad time!” Blue scolded sternly, using his brother as an excuse.  
In truth Stretch wouldn’t do all that much, other than just scold the offender much like what Blue was doing. Though Blue never saw exactly what his brother did when scolding, however those his brother scolded always followed the rules afterwards… Though they seemed a bit afraid whenever Stretch was in the room. Even Alphys was wary of Blue’s younger brother, after she received a scolding from Stretch. **

Red felt worried at his look-alike’s words. What was wrong with this guy? He breaks in and then acts like he owns the place? Did he want to die? Because his brother looked furious. This marshmallow was going to die if he kept this up.  
But then again, he said something about a brother and getting him to give them a “bad time”? That was his thing. He may not do it very often anymore but it was still his thing. Something about this didn't sit right with him. Something was off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. First off, there's another skeleton in the Underground (he could have sworn his brother and himself were the only ones left) who wears brightly colored clothing (his outfit looked stupid. that armor wouldn't do shit if he was attacked) and hasn't been killed yet (a miracle, really).  
“ALRIGHT, LISTEN YOU ANNOYING MARSHMALLOW! THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE! YOU CANNOT TELL ME TO ‘WATCH MY LANGUAGE’! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR YOUR DEATH IS GOING TO BE FAR MORE PAINFUL THAN IT NEEDS TO BE!” As his brother spoke, Red began to look around to see if the intruder touched any of their shit. The house was brighter than he remembered. It made him confused. Wasn't there supposed to a rip on the side of the couch? And the coffee table didn't have any papers or books on it. And he could have sworn it was a darker wood than that. He turned around to look at the bookcase by the door. Something was wrong. Something was- there was a rock covered in sprinkles on a plate on top of the bookcase. Next to it was a picture of the marshmallow and someone who looked a lot like his own brother but less… ‘sharp’. And there wasn't a hole in the wall right by the door… Everything was wrong. All sort of small things made it seem like it wasn't their house. Wasn't their house… oh shit.  
“b-boss?”  
“NOT NOW, SANS. I'M TRYING TO GET ANSWERS.”  
“boss, i think it might be important.”  
“SANS. BROTHER. I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO LISTEN TO YOU, RIGHT NOW. WAIT UNTIL I'M DONE.”  
“i don't think this is our house.”  
“....WHAT?”


	2. One of these replies was literally written purely for one pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt titles: "NO PUNS AT THE TABLE!"  
> "In which Edge finds out the first reason he and Stretch will not get along"  
> "Puns are Not the worst part of him."  
> "Blue is probably the happiest in this chapter. Or the next one."

**“Well of course this isn’t your house! This is mine and Papy's House, we’ve lived in it ever since Papy was a babybones!” Blue said, looking as if he was about to say something more. However, a loud beeping from the kitchen distracted him, “oh! That’s the alarm for Papy!” Blue dashed off, up the stairs stopping in front of his brother’s closed bedroom door. He pounded loudly in the door, “BROTHER! IT’S TIME TO GET UP!”  
** **An unintelligible mumble came from the other side of the door. Blue huffed, and put his hands on his hips, “Now’s not the time for that Brother! We have guests over!” Blue was about to say something more, but he trailed off as he realized something. He slapped both hands to his cheekbones, letting out a loud gasp, “GUESTS!” He shouted a bit suddenly, “I wasn’t expecting guests! I didn’t make enough Tacos!” He exclaimed quite loudly, although it was to himself. He rushed back down the stairs, racing past Edge and his brother in a blue blur.  
** **From upstairs Stretch opened up his door and poked his head out, “bro, if it’s alphys again tell her she’s not allowed over...the fuck?” He drawled as he fully came out of his room, before stopping short at the sight of the two new skeletons in his house, “the everliving fuck?”  
**“LANGUAGE BROTHER!” Came a shout from the kitchen.****

Edge was confused and Red had no idea what to say about their current situation. They just watched as Blue rushed to wake his brother then rushed to the kitchen, leaving them there. Edge’s confusion only grew when the marshmallow’s brother appeared, looking uncomfortably like himself. If he dropped all of his standards and decided to dress like Sans, that is. The orange hoodie felt like an eyesore considering the colors he was used to. He never did particularly like the color orange either. He was quickly getting fed up with their situation. A house that looked like his house but wasn't his. Monsters that wore colors that were too bright that looked like his brother and himself. It was too confusing.  
“SANS, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” He turned to face his brother, who was still staring at the other ‘Papyrus’ with an unreadable expression. His brother flinched when he spoke.  
“i-i don't know, boss…”  
“YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS?”  
“i do b-but…”  
“BUT?”  
“...nevermind.” Edge frowned as his brother turned his gaze to look at the floor. He would ask again later. With a sigh, he turned his gaze back to his copy.  
“WHERE ARE WE? AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME A BETTER ANSWER THAN MY PATHETIC BROTHER.” 

******************“whelp, guessing by the fact you look like me and my bro, but yet you aren't, i’m gonna take a wild guess and say you’re from a different universe.” Stretch drawled as he meandered down the stairs, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the two new skeletons, “guess that multiverse theory was right.” He mumbled, mostly to himself.  
** **Blue trotted happily out of the kitchen, “oh! You did come out of your room! A welcome surprise!” Blue said, poking his brother in the ribs, “Anyways, breakfast is done! It's less than normal because I had to split our portions to make enough for our guests. I’d be a bad host if I let our guests skip out on the most important meal of the day!”  
** **Blue led them into the kitchen, where they all sat down at the table. Blue waited until everyone was seated before speaking up excitedly again, “Nicknames!” He shouted out, drawing confusion from everyone.  
** **“nicknames?” Stretched asked curiously.  
** **“Yes nicknames! It would be really confusing if we all called each other by our actual names, so we need nicknames! I’ve already thought of them too! The tiny me can be Red, cause his eyes are red and so I assume his magic is as well.” Blue said, pointing a finger at Red, before sweeping it over to Edge, “You can be Edge cause you’re so edgy with lots of pointy bits.” Blue was hopping in his seat now, “I can be Blue cause I have blue magic, and you can be Stretch, papy, cause i’m always seeing you stretching!”  
** **“cause i’m stretching? are you sure it’s not cause my puns are always a bit-”  
** **“Brother no” Blue interrupted.  
** **“ _-of a stretch?_ " Stretch finished anyways, with a playful smirk on his face.  
** **Blue screeched, “NO PUNS AT THE TABLE! OUT!” He jumped out of his chair, playfully pushing Stretch out of his and out the backdoor, into the snow.  
** **“guess i really need to _chill out?_ ” Stretch asked as he stood on the back steps.  
** **Blue screeched again and shoved him into the snow.  
** **“woah bro, that wasn’t very _ice_ of you.”  
**Blue shut the back door on his brother.****

Edge figured he could deal with this… ‘nickname’ he was given. There were worse ones. He could have ended up being called ‘Red’. His brother didn't seem overly impressed with his new nickname, either. The reasoning behind them seemed far too childish. But ‘Blue’ had a point. They couldn't just call each other by their proper names. He just hoped he could put up with this energetic marshmallow until they found a way to go home.  
But as soon as his double spouted off the first pun, he realized the blue one wouldn't be the one he was going to have a problem putting up with. He watched as Blue started shoving him out of the house. And, of course, his brother snorted at the puns, trying to cover up his laughter. His brother had a terrible sense of humor, after all.  
Blue slammed the door on Stretch as Red nudged him with a sly grin.  
“Hey boss-”  
“SANS IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE PLANNING ON DOING, YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO GET OFF FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS. AND THAT INCLUDES MASTURBATION.”  
“....noted.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, let me just tell you, this is a good chapter. This was back when me and Cucumber had our original plans for Stretch. When he wasn't as bad as he is now. XD we (mostly Me, tho cucumber agreed to it) made him worse in the middle of the RP.


	3. And so the crushing begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt titles: "Red's a fucking Chihuahua"  
> "Enjoy this while you can it gets worse."  
> "Stretch ain't as much of an asshole as he could be"  
> "Let the blueberry be a blueberry"

**Blue came back to the table -after locking the back door- and sat back down, looking at Edge and Red. He was enamored with them, they were so cool looking! Edge was so tall, even taller than stretch, plus he just radiated this aura of ‘coolness’ and ‘power.’ He looked like someone you didn’t want to mess with. Then there was Red, who was so small and adorable yet it seemed like he was trying to appear frightening, with those sharp pointy teeth. He was like a little Chihuahua.  
**Blue quickly realized he was staring at them, and rushed to do something so they hopefully would not notice, “Soooooo, what’s it like where you come from? It must be a pretty cool place! I mean you both come from there, and you both seem so cool and amazing! Edge you’re sooooo tall and scary looking and Red is like a little chihuahua, small, adorable, yet trying to be frightening. So where ever you guys come from, it has to be a cool place because it produced you guys!”****

********

Edge took a small amount of pride in Blue saying he was cool, amazing, tall, and scary (that was honestly, a very accurate description of himself) but almost laughed at what Blue just described his brother as. A dog. This alternate version of his brother compared his brother to a tiny, shivering dog. And it was super accurate. Even if his brother looked offended at that description. Small, adorable, and tries to be frightening. That was his brother.p  
But any happiness of the situation drained at the flaw in Blue’s logic. Their home was not ‘cool’. Not in the slightest. It was a hell hole where they only had each other. And only when they were alone.  
“look, kiddo. i don't know where you pulled that idea from but it's time to put it the fuck back. that shit ass dump has only produce one cool person, ever-”  
“SANS-”  
“you can argue with me about that later, boss. but our universe fucking sucks and i hate it.” 

**"Language!” Blue scolds almost as soon as red is done talking, “and you shouldn’t talk so bad about where you came from. It’s your home. Though I guess not all homes are nice, but i’ve never heard of a not nice home here in our universe.” Blue trailed off, before an idea suddenly struck him. He slammed both hands down upon the table, “YOU CAN STAY HERE!” He basically shouted, “THIS CAN BE YOUR NEW HOME! That’s it! I refuse to let you go back to a bad place! This will be your new home!”  
**Blue basically bounced out of his seat, flying out of the kitchen and directly into Stretch, who had just walked in the front door after walking all the way around the house when he realized Blue locked him out, “Stretch! We need to get some more beds! I’ve decided that Edge and Red are gonna live with us! So we're gonna need new mattresses and bed sheets, oh and they’re gonna need new clothing too! We're gonna have to work out sleeping arrangements…. IwantEdgetosleepinmyroom!” Blue rambled on even more after that, however his words had basically run together and he was speaking so fast it was completely and utterly Impossible to understand him.****

********

Red was rather annoyed to be scolded for his language. What he said was pretty clean compared to his normal. He didn't overly care if Blue thought the world was nice. Who ever heard of a nice home, honestly? It wasn't a thing that exists. Edge kept a neutral face as Blue spoke. This other Sans seemed oddly sheltered in his mind. But neither of them could hide their surprise at Blue’s outburst. He wanted them to stay there instead of going home? What the hell? He had just met them. The brothers shared a look as Blue ran off to tell his brother what they would need.  
“do you think we get a choice in this?”  
“...IT IS HARD TO TELL.”  
They watched as Blue ran about, talking too fast to understand what he was saying anymore. He seemed excited. It was almost cute if not confusing. If their situation was flipped, Red was certain Blue would have been killed, if not thrown out of the house and left to die.  
“DO WE HAVE A WAY TO GET HOME, SANS?”  
“none that i know of.”  
“THEN IT LOOKS LIKE WE’LL BE STAYING HERE.”

**Stretch just stared at Blue, knowing that it was better to just let him tire himself out and then propose counter arguments, instead of trying to interject. Finally Blue tired himself out, after rambling on for almost five whole minutes. A new record, not that anyone besides Stretch was keeping track.  
** **“Alright Blue, they can stay, but only until we find a way to send them home! Edge can take the couch, I think that’s the only thing big enough for him to lay on without having to curl up. And Red can stay in my room, I might have a small spare mattress in the shed he can sleep on. Unless he wants to try and sleep on the couch with his brother.” Stretch said in a tone that made the decision final.  
**Blue whined, “Brother you know the couch isn’t comfortable nor good to sleep on! Edge should come sleep in my room, he can share my bed until we get him his own! My bed should be big enough for the two of us!” Blue pleaded, giving stretch his biggest, most heartfelt puppy dog eyes.****

********** **

Edge sighed and stood up from the table, walking over to where Blue and Stretch were talking. Red quickly got up and followed after his brother, sticking close despite the non-threatening surroundings. Edge listened to the conversation with rather little interest. It's not like this situation would be permanent. But he still chimed in when the other brothers started discussing sleeping arrangements.  
“MY BROTHER HAS TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME DURING THE NIGHT. THAT IS, UNLESS YOU ENJOY SCREAMING, FIRE, AND A GIANT HOLE IN A WALL.”  
Red looked away, frowning. While his night terrors had been growing few and far between, they tended to surface more if his brother was not in the same room to calm him. Red hoped it wouldn't be too much of a problem, considering how Blue seemed to very much want Edge to sleep in his room with him. From how Blue was making it sound, his bed wouldn't fit three and Edge made it clear many times that Red was not allowed to sleep on the floor. A dumb rule, really. But it was a rule.

**Blue's eyes morph into bright blue stars for a quick second. It was so quick you’d have to be really watching him in order to catch it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was already starting to develop a crush on the fell bros. He originally just wanted Edge to sleep in his room so they could have awesome ‘late night talks’ that would eventually turn into something more, and then he also had a plan to slowly convince Red to join the two of them… But not hearing that he only really needed to convince Stretch to let the brothers sleep in his room, that was like, the perfect moment.  
** **Blue turned to stretch, doing his best to keep his excitement hidden, though if somebody was watching closely they would be able to tell, “Brother please let them stay in my room! They can have my bed and I can sleep on the spare mattress! After all we’re supposed to give our guests the best of comforts, which for beds is obviously mine! You’re is so lumpy I don't even know if it’s really a bed anymore! And don’t you dare say they can take the couch, you and I both know that the couch is a horrible place to sleep!  
** **“i sleep there all the time bro.”  
**“And you always wake up grumbling of a sore back! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease brother!” Blue whines, clasping his hands together as he sucks up to Stretch, giving his brother the most eager, most ‘innocent’ eyes he can manage. To stretch they’re completely innocent and child like, but to anybody else there is a slight hint of something not so innocent in those eyes.  
**After several moments, Stretch sighs, “It’s up to Edge and Red. They’re the ones who are gonna be sleeping there after all.”******

********** **

********** **

Red watched Blue carefully to take in his reaction to Edge’s words. He wasn't sure what to make of the excitement that flashed in Blue’s eyes. He had been looking for anger or resentment of some kind. Blue seemed to expect something from his brother, after all, and Red thought himself to be a hindrance more than anything. But the news made Blue look… happy? Weird. Edge was also watching, though he seemed more focused on Stretch. Not Blue, who was now practically begging his brother to let them both stay in his room. There was something more than excitement in those eyes. Red couldn't quite figure out what it was exactly. Oddly enough, he didn't feel overly worried about it, though he felt he should be.  
Stretch had said the decision was up to them, though. Edge would probably go along with whatever he said. And if he didn't speak up, it was likely that his brother would choose the couch. They would have multiple routes of escape if it was needed then. But Red was curious as to what exactly Blue was after. He wouldn't find out if they slept on the couch. Besides, Blue’s room would be more comfortable for his brother. It was the best choice in his mind.  
Red looked up at his brother, who still appeared to be in thought, and lightly tugged on his arm. Just enough to get his brother’s attention. Edge looked at him, silently questioning him as to what he wanted. It took Red a few seconds to get any words out. He felt nervous.  
“um… is it alright if we sleep in blue’s room, boss?” Edge regarded Red, as if looking for something in his expression. Finally, he sighed and nodded.  
“VERY WELL THEN, BROTHER. WE WILL SLEEP IN BLUE’S ROOM TONIGHT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is probably one I want to do the most editing on tbh. XD this was back when we just had Stretch as a meh brother, back when he was more of, "I don't really give a fuck about my brother." Instead of the abusive ass he is now. So yeah, he seems a little nice right now but trust me when I say it's all a lie.


	4. Blue's bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt titles: "Blue might be a bit embarrassed about his room"  
> "He's trying so hard to impress the edgy boys"  
> "The crusty sock is not honey"

**Blue was literally jumping up and down with joy. He shot forwards, grabbing both Red and Edge by their hands, before literally dragging them upstairs. He let go of Red’s hand for a moment so he could open the door, but he quickly grabbed it again and dragged the Fell brothers into his room.  
** **Blue’s room was very, well, blue, “This is my room!” He declared proudly, “It’s very clean, much much cleaner that Stretch’s and my bed is also bigger too! Plus it’s a proper bed, not just a lump of bed like stuff that Stretch sleeps on.” Blue said, showing them his bed. It was decorated with bright blue blankets that had little clouds on them, and the frame of the bed made it look like a spaceship of sorts. Maybe an airplane, who really knows. It was fucking cute looking and that’s all that really matters. The pillows had a cases that matched the blankets, and one was even a literal cloud pillow, soft and fluffy and in the shape of a big white cloud.  
**Blue shuffled, a little bit nervous. He didn’t think about it, but now that he looks at his bed he realizes it might look a bit childish and not at all impressive to the edgier brothers, “I really like the clouds that are depicted in the books that fall from the surface, so a few years back Stretch found these and had our Undyne patch and clean them up… She's also the one who made me the cloud pillow. If you don’t like them I’m sure we have something else around! Something that you’ll find cooler and…. Maybe not so childish.” He basically whispered the last part to himself. He didn’t realize just how much he wanted to impress Red and Edge, but they were just so cool and awesome but he’s only know them for an hour though obviously that means that they’re just going to get even more cooler and more awesome as he gets to know them more and…. Goddamn it he’s got a crush on them.****

The brothers barely registered Blue’s excitement before they were pulled up the staircase toward Blue's room. They blinked a few times, watching as Blue opened the door to his room then pulled them inside. The first thing they noticed was the sheer amount of blue everywhere. Honestly, the color was likely a nice change from what they're used to. Red and black gets a bit bland after awhile. Edge looked around, examining the room while Red watched Blue. Red relaxed a bit as Blue spoke, just smiling and listening.  
Edge examined the room closely, as if searching for any sort of trap or weapon. Anything that would pose a threat. Upon finding nothing he deemed dangerous, he nodded and turned toward the other two, walking over to the other two as Red sat down.  
“what you got will work just fine, blue. the sky is cool enough anyway.”  
“YES. YOUR CURRENT SETUP IS FINE. AS LONG AS YOUR ROOM IS SAFE, I DO NOT MIND HOWEVER YOU CHOOSE TO DECORATE IT.”  
“see, it's fine. don't worry about it.” 

********Blue smiled, his eyes turning to stars for a moment again, they thought his room was cool! Well, at least Red did. Blue ran over and hugged Red, randomly out of the blue, before turning to Edge, “Of course my room is safe! I wouldn't keep anything dangerous in here, and I keep it really clean and tidy so there are no trip hazards! I wouldn't advise you to go into my brother’s room though, it’s a complete mess and who knows what could be under all his stuff. And I don’t know how he walks through it without tripping over everything! Last time I tried to, I tripped over like, two different pairs of shorts and an orange crusty sock! I don’t even want to know what he had been doing with that sock!” Blue exclaimed, still lightly clinging to Red.** ** ** **

Edge nodded at the reassurance that Blue’s room was safe. It honestly made him feel a bit better. He was less worried about being hurt himself as he was his brother. Someone had to worry about him, after all. Since his brother never looked after himself.  
Edge wasn't sure how to react when Blue suddenly hugged his brother though. He watched Red tense and glance at Blue before forcing himself to relax in the other’s grip.  
“WELL. IT IS GOOD THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING DANGEROUS IN HERE. I DO NOT WANT MY BROTHER GETTING HURT. HE WOULD DUST TOO EASILY.” Red sighed, pinching between his eyes with an annoyed look. “‘m not that fragile, boss. quit your worrying.”  
“I'LL STOP WORRYING WHEN YOUR HP IS MORE THAN ONE, BROTHER.” Edge crossed his arms, staring at Red as if waiting for a challenge. None came as Red looked away.  
“ANYWAY. THIS ROOM SOUNDS LIKE A FAR BETTER SETUP THAN YOUR BROTHER’S. I'VE WORKED HARD TO HELP GET MY BROTHER TO CUT BACK ON HIS SLOVENLY HABITS. I DO NOT WANT THEM TO BE ENCOURAGED.” The dirty room sounded completely disgusting. And Stretch wanted his brother to sleep in there. No. Not happening. Not when he leaves proof of his late nights lying around where anyone who came in that room could find it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, honestly these replies were the most fun to write, at least for my replies. They"re so innocent and pure and just... Don't expect this to last. It doesn't. It get deep. I just gave Cucumber a reply last night that is really deep and also over 1k words. Yeah. XD enjoy happy Blue while you can.


	5. Finally! He's gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt titles: "Edge's second reason to hate Stretch."  
> "Blue's a liar, how long till he gets caught?"  
> "Reds got a crush! Red's got a crush!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only two replies, one from me, one from cucumber. It's one of the shorter chapters but not _the_ shortest.

**Blue smiled happily, they liked his room! He bounced out of his room and down the stairs again. Stretch was waiting for him by the door, “hey blue, can i talk to ya real quick outside?”  
** **Blue followed his brother into the snow; Stretch was unwrapping a sucker and popped it into his mouth. As per Blue’s rules he was only allowed to smoke at his stations, which he followed…. Occasionally. Mostly when Blue was in the house, “are you sure you really want to sleep in the same room as those guys, blue?” Stretch asked, jumping directly to the point, “those guys are dangerous, did you do a check on them? both of them have Lv! if they’re gonna stay in your room, you should come sleep in mine.”  
** **Blue stared at Stretch for a moment, “I’m sure!” He responded happily, “I trust them, so what if they have Lv? Didn’t you hear them say they came from a bad place? They probably had to do that to survive Stretch, which doesn’t mean they like having or gaining Lv! Plus you should stop making assumptions when you haven’t even gotten to know them! All the big scary monsters I know are just big softies inside when you get to know them, Muffet is an example! So is Queen Toriel!” Blue exclaimed, but voice rising in loudness as he rambled on. It wasn't cause he was angry or anything, it was just a natural thing his voice did. “Besides,” Blue stretched the word out, “Your room is a complete and utter mess Brother! You leave your clothing and Honey bottles everywhere! Just the other day I tried to walk into your room and I tripped over two different pairs of shorts and an orange crusty sock!” Blue said, bopping his brother on the head with a hand.  
** **Blue took a few steps backwards, “oh! Isn’t it time for you to head off to your station? I heard Alphys was doing rounds today and you remember what she told you last time you skipped work? She said,” Blue puffed himself up, “‘ Stretch if I find your station empty again i’m going to make you run from Snowdin to hotlands from sun up to sundown for an entire week!’” Blue perfectly mimicked Alphys’ voice, giving stretch a stern look while doing so.  
** **Stretch sighed, “but…”  
**“No buts brother! I can handle myself! Besides, i’m gonna need help getting the spare mattress out of the shed and you are Definitely not any help! So shoo! Off to your station!” Blue said, pushing Stretch off the front steps and down the road a little ways. Blue returned to the door of the house only after making sure that Stretch was walking on his own, and that he was heading towards his station. He gave a small squeal of joy before he opened the front door, with his brother gone he no longer had to put up the innocent and naive act.****

The Fell brothers shared a look as Blue bounced out of the room and down the stairs. Edge opened his mouth to say something but cut off when he heard Stretch’s voice downstairs. They could faintly hear his words and they both immediately understood exactly what Stretch wanted to “talk” about. There probably has only been two major changes recently. And they were both going to sleep in Blue’s room. They waited until the door shut and there was complete silence before heading downstairs. The other pair of skeletons weren’t that far away from the door. They wouldn’t be that hard to overhear… Sure. It was rude. But it also help make sure the other brothers weren’t planning on killing them later. Edge leaned against the wall next to the door while Red carefully cracked open a nearby window, making it easier to hear, then sat down.  
They caught mostly the tail end of what Stretch had said and Edge was not pleased with it. It made him mad. Did Stretch think they wanted all the LV they gained? It was unavoidable. Sure, killing other monsters was against the law. But there was still dust practically everywhere. It was only illegal if you were caught. And if you were caught, you were killed by the Guard. Being the Captain, LV was unavoidable in Edge’s daily life. And Red rarely even fought anymore, let alone kill. He didn’t have to. Edge’s reputation kept him safe and the King had no need for a judge. He did all of the fighting when they were younger to keep Edge safe. It was time for Red to rest.  
The fact that Stretch thought their LV was a voluntary decision though only served to piss Edge off. He thought about going out there just to defend himself and his brother from Stretch’s narrow mindedness. But before he could even move a little bit, Blue was already jumping to their defense. Edge stood there, more than a little confused now. He didn’t even bother listening to much else after that anyway. Blue was defending them against his own brother despite literally just meeting them? It was so weird… He glanced over at where Red was seated. His brother looked just as shocked but also had an odd blush on his face. Edge didn’t have time to think about what that might have been about before his attention was called back to what Blue was saying.  
This world was confusing. Undyne being nice could be understandable. But why was Alphys, the Royal Scientist, making rounds? It was weird. Edge just shook his head as Stretch left and Blue walked through the door. This was going to be quite the stay, it seemed.  
“DID YOU ENJOY YOUR CONVERSATION, BLUE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Stretch is out of the picture! Don,t worry, he'll be back. Trust me, he'll be back and it won't be nice.


	6. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt titles: ."NO SHOES ON THE BED"  
> "Blue wants to be a pet"  
> "This chapter is probably the gayest chapter yet"  
> "Hey, you wanna go lay on a mattress with two people you barely know for who knows how long? HECK YE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is such an adorable puff ball in this chapter. Always concerned with how others are feeling.  
> Red meanwhile, Blushing mess.

**Blue gave an ‘eep’ of surprise, he hadn’t been expecting Edge to be right there, “Gosh Edge! You’ve frightened me!” Blue smiled, an honest open smile. He stepped forwards, and wrapped his arms around Edge, giving him a hug before he stepped back and took Edge’s hand, “I need to get the spare mattress out of the shed, but it’s too big for me to handle on my own. Also is Red okay?” Blue asked, concerned. He let go of Edge’s hand, walking over to Red, “He’s really flushed.” Blue knelt down so he was on the same eye level as Red, a hand coming up to rest on his forehead, “You don’t feel hot so you’re obviously not sick nor in heat. You must be just exhausted then.” Blue said, sitting back, looking at Red with a caring gaze, before turning to look at Edge, “You must be as well. Even though I normally don’t suggest this, do you want to take a nap? We don’t have to go and drag the mattress out of the shed until later, if you wish to take a nap now.”**

****

Edge merely chuckled at Blue’s surprise. Perhaps he should have been standing in sight. But he had to admit, Blue was kinda cute when surprised. And when he smiled. But that was probably just a Sans trait. But Blue seemed to be more open about his emotions. Edge smiled slightly when Blue took his hand. He probably would have ripped his arm away from anyone else. It was odd that he didn’t… He was going to blame that on the fact Blue looks like Red.  
Speaking of Red, Edge turned his attention to his brother when Blue asked if he was alright. Red’s blush had faded a little since it first appeared. But as soon as Blue called attention to it, Red began to flush more in embarrassment. It only grew worse when Blue knelt down and put a hand on his forehead. Red looked nervous and embarrassed, glancing at Edge in a way that looked like he was silently begging for help. Edge did not give him any.  
“YES. YOU ARE MOST LIKELY CORRECT, BLUE. IT HAS BEEN A VERY INTERESTING DAY SO FAR. AND MY BROTHER DID NOT GET TO SLEEP UNTIL IT WAS RATHER LATE LAST NIGHT,” Red looked even more embarrassed at that, “IT WOULD PROBABLY BE BEST IF HE TOOK A NAP. HOWEVER, I AM NOT THAT TIRED. WE COULD GO GET THE MATTRESS NOW. UNLESS YOU WOULD PREFER TO WAIT.” 

**Blue looked at Edge, “You said earlier that Red couldn’t sleep well unless you were in the same room. I thought that you’d at least lay down with him so he could sleep… I don’t want Red to get a nightmare, I get them from time to time and they’re awful. I wouldn’t want someone else to get them, not if something can be done to help lower the chances of them happening.” Blue said, looking between Red, who had flushed even more, and Edge, who hadn’t shifted from his position by the door. There was nothing but true, pure concern in Blue’s eyes, he had really come to care for the skeletons he had known for all of an hour and a half.  
**(Stretch meanwhile had made it to his station and was sitting in the cold, grumbling to himself about how he was gonna teleport home as soon as Alphys passed by his station)****

********

“HIS NAPS ARE USUALLY SHORT AND I WOULDN’T BE GONE THAT LONG ANYWAY. BUT I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT. THERE IS NO POINT IN RISKING IT ON SOMETHING THAT CAN WAIT. BUT SINCE THE OTHER MATTRESS IS STILL PUT AWAY, HE WILL HAVE TO SLEEP IN YOUR BED. I DO HOPE THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM,” Edge was already walking away towards the stairs. He only paused at the bottom of the stairs, turning around to face them, looking almost impatient, “WELL? ARE YOU COMING OR NOT, PET?”  
Red quickly scrambled to his feet, still looking embarrassed, “r-right. sorry, boss.” Deciding not to walk across the room like a normal person would, Red instead teleported the distance. Rather needlessly, really. Edge looked at him in annoyance before sighing and walking up the stairs. Red grinned and followed, walking into Blue’s bedroom when Edge opened the door for him.  
“YOU ARE WELCOME TO JOIN US IF YOU WISH TO, BLUE.”

**Blue had told them that he didn’t mind if they slept in his bed, when Edge asked. He remained sitting even as Red jumped up and teleported over to Edge, though Blue did find it really cute that Edge called Red his pet. Blue wanted to be a pet too. But, he didn’t think that would happen, at least not so soon after meeting them, which is why when Edge said he was welcome to join them, his head shot up towards where Edge was standing at his bedroom door, and his eyes turned to stars. They stayed that way for a few seconds, a bright smile on his face, “I do have a few hours before my brother returns from his sentry shift…” Blue muttered thoughtfully to himself, “I guess I could take a nap, all this excitement has left me a bit tired. A nap before my sentry shift wouldn’t hurt.” Blue smiled, a full smile that stretched across his face and lit up his eyes (it was the first full smile he had had in a long time, much longer than anyone, aside from Alphys, would guess). He jumped to his feet, dashing up the stairs and to his door. He gave Edge a hug, and another bright smile, before slipping into his room after Red.**

****

Edge smiled slightly and shut the door after Blue entered. He wasn't entirely sure why he invited Blue to join them. Maybe it was him just trying to be a polite guest? Yes. That was probably it. Nothing more and nothing less. Edge watched as Red gave Blue a small smile, still blushing a bit, and moved to get into the bed. Edge cleared his loudly, stopping his brother before he could.  
“WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS, PET. NO SHOES ON THE BED.” He crossed his arms and watched his brother expectantly. Red looked at the ground and pulled his shoes off.  
“sorry boss.”  
“IT WAS NOT MY BED YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET INTO. APOLOGIZE TO THE RIGHT PERSON, PET.” Red looked even more embarrassed at that, but still glanced up to look at Blue.  
“s-sorry, blue…”  
“MUCH BETTER. NOW GET IN BED.” Red nodded and climbed into bed as Edge began to take his own boots off. He was a bit shorter without his heels adding a good two inches. But it did not make much of a difference overall. He climbed in after his brother, who scoot over to make room. As soon as Edge was comfortable, Red curled up against him. There was still enough room for another, though it would be a bit of a tight squeeze. But Edge still patted the space next to him as an invitation for Blue.

**Blue climbed eagerly onto the bed - after kicking off his shoes, though normally he wouldn’t - and got comfortable curled up next to Red and Edge. It was nice, snuggled up between the two skeletons. Made him feel nice and cozy and warm, and for a moment he was able to lazily dream about the future. He’d flirt with Edge and Red and the three of them would fall in love, he’d be a pet to Edge and both a master and a pet to Red, while red would be his pet. Something about the idea of being a pet just intrigued Blue, he really liked that. He wanted to be a pet, more specifically he wanted to be Edge’s pet, along with Red. He liked the way Edge called Red pet, the way it was filled with so much honest, but subtle, love and affection and happiness. Blue wished for Edge to call him that, he wished for Edge to gift him a fancy collar, just like the one Red is wearing (but in blue of course), he wished for Edge, and Red too, to lay him down and claim his as theirs. Blue faded off into happy, peaceful dreams, falling asleep surrounded by two skeletons he was already head over heels with.**


	7. Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Titles: "Too many clothes to be a normal situation."  
> "Waking up? Terrible. Waking up with your crush's head between your legs? Slightly better."  
> "'when your legs don't work like they used to before~' 'THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR LEGS, RED'"  
> "Red doesn't wanna wake up"  
> "Blue's having some NSFW thoughts rn ;)"

**Blue woke a few hours later in a very different position than he fell asleep in. Instead of being surrounded by Edge and Red, he was laying on top of them. Well, he was laying on top of Edge’s chest, his head tucked under Edge’s chin. One of Edge’s hands was draped over Blue’s chest, sort of holding him in the position. Even if he could move Edge’s hand, Blue wouldn't have been able to move anyways cause Red was using his legs as a pillow. One leg was supporting Red’s head, while the other was thrown over Red’s shoulder. Blue was very thankful that Red was facing away, cause he was quite literally between Blue’s legs. Blue noticed with a small smile that Edge’s other arm was curved around Red’s shoulder, the one pressed up against the bed, running under Blue’s leg that supported Red’s head. Red was holding his brother’s hand with both of his, clinging to them desperately, despite the peaceful look on the gold fanged skeleton’s face.**

Edge woke up slowly. He didn't really want to get up but his internal clock was telling him he needed to wake up. He moved the hand he had around Blue to rub tiredly at his eye sockets. He shifted, causing Red to whine in displeasure. It seemed neither of them wanted to wake up. But still, Edge eventually blinked his eyes open, taking in the sight of the two smaller skeletons. It took a moment for him to remember where he was and why there was another skeleton sleeping with him and his brother. It helped to explain as to why he was sleeping now and why he and Red were still dressed. Too many clothes to be a normal situation.  
He covered his mouth as he yawned then dropped his hand onto the bed. It took him a second to realize that he was not the only one awake. And that he was not the only trapped by his slumbering brother. Edge smiled at Blue, relaxing a bit but focusing on speaking quieter, “Hello Blue. Did you enjoy your sleep?”  
Red mumbled something in his sleep, shifting slightly before letting out a soft snore.

**Upon hearing Edge speak, Blue flushed a bright blue. He had been staring at Edge, marveling at how amazing the scarred skeleton looked, and how peaceful he looked in sleep. As he had starred, his thoughts drifted to thinking about what it would be like to kiss Edge. To have their teeth clink together, to feel the rush of magic from that small gesture, then their tongues would come out to play, red (blue assumed Edge’s magic was red, at this point he doesn’t know for sure) magic clashing with light blue as their tongues met. Edge would obviously win, he was the dominant after all.  
However, Edge’s words dragged Blue out of that daydream and so he flushed a brilliant blue at the embarrassment of being caught staring. Of being caught daydreaming about kissing. It took a few moments longer for Blue to realize that Edge had asked a question, a question he had yet to answer, “y-yeah. I slept really well, best sleep I have had in ages! I forgot how nice it was to cuddle with someone.” Blue said softly, smiling brightly at Edge. **

Edge chuckled at the look of embarrassment on Blue's face. Yes, he had caught the other staring. But he saw no reason to feel embarrassed about it. They were both stuck, after all. If Blue had anything to be embarrassed about, Edge would think it would be where Red’s head was. Starring was not something to be embarrassed about. Especially since there were worse places to be caught staring at than someone's face. But still, Edge caught himself smiling at Blue's response.  
“WELL. I'M GLAD YOU RESTED WELL. EVEN DESPITE YOUR RATHER… RESTLESS SLEEP.” He looked at how Blue was laying on him despite the fact he hadn't been when they fell asleep. Red at least didn't move that much this time. Edge frowned a bit as he tried to extract the hand his brother was clinging to. Red whined, face scrunching up, and tightened his grip on Edge’s hand.  
“BROTHER, IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP.”  
“mmmm… five more minutes…”  
“BROTHER.”  
“nnnooooo… I don't wanna…” Red's words slurred together, still far too asleep to care.

**Blue shifted so he could look over at Red, and he gave a soft ‘eep’ of embarrassment when he realized just where Red was lying. Red’s head was literally between his legs. Blue's blush grew a little bit brighter, yes this was his eventual goal (granted he didn’t want any clothing between them) but this was much too soon, he had only just met Red and Edge! They had yet to fall in love or do any of the romance stuff his dating manual said came before sex. Though…. He already was in bed with them. He had fallen asleep with them. Edge had invited him to take a nap with him and his brother, that was something out of order in the dating book.  
Blue huffed softly, mostly to himself in order to try and reel his mind back in before it went off on another wild fantasy. He shifted again, this time pulling the foot that was over Red’s shoulder back and bracing it gently against Red’s shoulder. Then he softly shook Red, “It's time to wake up Red. Me and your brother need to get up and you’re lying on both of us”**

Red groaned and blinked his eyes open. He still wasn’t quite there as he tried to sit up, grumbling under his breath. It was a bit awkward considering how they were situated. Red hadn’t seemed to notice their position yet, still mentally asleep. He just yawned and grabbed the leg that was on top of him, moving it onto his lap as he sat up, and unknowingly spreading Blue’s legs more.  
“how long were we out for?”  
“ABOUT AN HOUR OR TWO.” Edge moved the arm Red had been laying on, stretching a bit. Red groaned and closed his eyes, frowning.  
“...too early.”  
“IT WAS LONG ENOUGH.”  
“’m still tired though.”  
“THAT IS NOT MY PROBLEM. YOU CAN SLEEP LATER.”  
“it’s your fault though. you kept me up.”  
“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO BEGGED ME TO FUCK YOU THE VERY MINUTE I GOT HOME.”  
“...touché.”  
“NOW GET OUT FROM BETWEEN BLUE’S LEGS AND OUT OF BED.” Red paused, finally looking at them both and how everyone was situated. He blinked a few times, blushing, then teleported out of bed.  
“whoops. sorry ‘bout that.”

**Blue had shifted when Red sat up, so he was lying flat on his back with Red between his legs. He watched as Red sleepily talked, tuning out Edge as his mind started to wander, gosh, he’s so fucking cute like this. I’m so glad they’re staying in my room, I’ll get to see this every morning. He thought to himself with a happily smile.  
** **When Red teleported away, Blue slid off of Edge, sitting on the bed cross legged next to him. His blush had thankfully faded some, but with still rather noticeable. He hoped it would be gone by the time Stretch got home, that would not go well.  
**Blue looked at Red, who was a few feet away, and gave him a bright, warming smile, “It’s okay! I don’t mind, i’m a bit of a restless sleeper. I end up in all sorts of weird positions in bed. It was comfortable though, so I really don’t mind.”****

********

Edge sat up and stretched the moment Blue got off of him. There were a few rather satisfying pops before Edge relaxed again, looking over at his brother. Red still looked pretty asleep on his feet despite having been able to teleport off the bed. His brother never really was a morning person. And it took him forever to wake up properly unless something was going on.  
Red smiled at Blue's words, blushing a little and not even bothering to try and hide it. Edge’s gaze narrowed as he looked between Blue and Red, who were both blushing their namesake. Something was up. He just couldn't figure out what. Not yet. There weren't enough clues… But he'd deal with that later. Edge got up, stretching before heading to the door.  
“COME ALONG PET. THERE ARE THINGS TO BE DONE AND YOU'VE SPENT ENOUGH TIME ASLEEP.” Red groaned and walked over toward his brother, stopping when he was close enough and lifting his arms.  
“...carry me.”  
“YOUR LEGS WORK JUST FINE.”  
“‘m too tired.”  
“YOU'RE JUST BEING LAZY, BROTHER.”  
“please?”  
“......FINE.” Edge sighed and picked Red up, the other letting out a quiet ‘yay’ before wrapping his arms and legs around Edge’s torso. Red closed his eyes again, clinging to his brother.  
“thank you.”  
“DON'T GET USED TO IT, PET.”  
“wouldn't dream of it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the end of happiness  
> I'm sorry  
> So  
> So sorry.


	8. Just the tip of the iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, have just the tip of the angst. It seems light, but there are a few key sentences here and there.
> 
> Alt titles: "in one reply, Fal Is Blue."  
> "I need to put a bell on you or something!"  
> "Edge is the best as carrying Sanses."  
> "Edge the cuddly therapy skeleton"  
> "Jealousy, thy name is Blue. For exactly one reply."  
> 

**Blue looked at Edge’s back and how he was carrying Red. He was jealous, Stretch never carried him like that - instead Blue was the one who often had to ‘carry’ his brother, usually doing so when Stretch was drinking out at Muffet's. Red looked so content and happy being held and carried by Edge, Blue wondered what it would feel like if Edge carried him. He sighed, and looked away, feeling a little bit sad and a little bit jealous.  
** **Blue hopped off the bed, and silently grabbed his boots before running past Edge and down the stairs. He ducked into the kitchen, if only to get away from the sight of Edge carrying Red. Stretch never carried him like that, cradled against his chest, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Stretch hadn't carried him in years, not since he was old enough to walk on his own. Blue didn’t know why Stretch stopped, just that he did and Blue missed it. He wanted to be carried and held again… But this time something was different, he didn’t want Stretch to be the one to hold and carry him. No, he wanted to to be Edge. That probably wouldn’t happen though, at least not for a long time, if Blue even managed to flirt with Edge.  
** **He was starting to get the idea that Edge and Red were in a relationship themselves. All the little things they did were adding up and slowly making it more and more clear. Blue wondered if they would deny him that, he had heard of the idea of a polyamory relationship and he was perfectly fine with the idea, heck he actually liked that idea, it was much better than a monogamous relationship. But he knew that most people didn’t think the same way… Are Edge and Red like that? Would they accept him into their already established relationship, or would they shoot him down? Blue decides to just stick to his first plan and just be friends first, add in a little extra flirting, see where it takes him. If anything he was perfectly alright being just friends. He’d just simply watch and support them and their relationship, keeping quiet about his ever growing crush on them until he would eventually, hopefully, move on.  
**Blue sighed and shook his head as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He needed to get his head out of his thoughts, he needed to do something to distract himself. Right! He needed to get the spare mattress out of the shed… Actually, he should just clean the shed. That will distract him. Blue nodded to himself, as he stood up straight and left via the backdoor in the kitchen, heading towards the shed. He didn’t realize Edge had been standing at the entrance to the kitchen from the living room, watching him for the entire time he had been lost in thought.****

********** **

Edge had dumped Red onto the couch in the living room. Red didn't mind much. He was used to being dropped onto pieces of furniture when Edge carried him. It was nice. But Edge looked at Blue thoughtfully. He didn't know what the other was thinking. Blue was harder to read than his brother. Red was hardly an open book but it was at least easy to tell when he was upset about something.  
“BROTHER. I HAVE SOME THINGS I MUST SEE TO. TRY TO KEEP YOURSELF ENTERTAINED. WATCH TV OR SOMETHING. NO MATSURBATING ON THE COUCH.”  
“you got it, boss.” Red shrugged, grinning before getting comfortable on the couch and flipping on the TV, flipping through channels to see what exactly this universe had. Edge, meanwhile, walked to the entrance of the kitchen and watched Blue. The smaller skeleton seemed so lost in thought and… sad? It was hard to tell. He had never been good at reading people. But Blue was upset about something. He wanted to know what.  
He watched as Blue nodded to himself and exited through the back door. Where was he going? Edge frowned before following after Blue. He seemed to be heading for the shed. Most likely where the spare mattress was. Probably not filled with instruments of torture here. This world seemed friendlier than his own. He should probably let the other skeleton know he was there.  
“SO BLUE. DO YOU NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING? I BELIEVE WE DISCUSSED ME HELPING YOU GET OUT THE SPARE MATTRESS EARLIER?”  
Nailed it.

 **Blue had opened up the doors to the shed and had been lost in thought when Edge approached, he had been trying to formulate a cleaning game plan. So, he didn’t hear Edge’s footsteps in the snow and didn’t know edge was there until the taller skeleton spoke. Blue jumped a little, giving an “eep!” of surprise, “I need to put a bell on you or something! That’s the second time today you’ve scared me!” Blue said jokingly.  
** **He turned and smiling brightly at Edge, before turning back to glare at the Shed. It was even dirtier than last time he looked in here, there was a small walkway in the middle of the junk, that led straight back to a small cage with metal bars, though there was a wide gap between each of the bars making it rather useless for containing anyone cause they could just slip through the bars. However, it seemed like Stretch had taken to using that area as a smoking section, cause the ground was littered with empty honey bottles, used cigarettes, and ash from said cigarettes.  
** **Blue groaned a little, “I’m not sure where the mattress is amongst all this,... Stuff. Most of it is my brother’s, just like his room he never cleans it up. Whelp, good thing I wanted to clean this today! First we should start by locating where the mattress is, and then cleaning up the area around it…” Blue continued on, kneeling down into the snow and drawing out a rough ‘game plan’ with his finger. It was mostly just a distraction from the thoughts that were trying to creep into his head, thoughts about edge and red, about a possible future with them, about rejection and sadness, all sorts of thoughts that he didn’t want to think about but it was hard not to when Edge is literally right next to him.  
**Blue ends up realizing that the shed was probably going to take multiple days to clean, which he was fine with. Long projects are good, they require a lot of focus and so he doesn’t think about the things he doesn’t want to think about. He decides aloud that today should just be finding the mattress and cleaning up the area around it, so they can pull it out. By the time they do that it should be time for Blue to head to his station and for Stretch to be getting off. For a quick, single moment Blue wondered if Stretch was gonna go straight home or if he was going to head to Muffet’s again and stay there for the rest of the night, or until Blue gets tired of being alone and drags him home.****

********** **

Edge chuckled. Blue was so easy to startle. This universe had to be soft for Blue to so easily let his guard down while outside. Even now, Edge felt hyper-aware of all that was going on around them. It was mostly a whole lot of nothing and snowflakes. But it was good to have constant vigilance. He smiled at Blue though. There was no way in hell he was going to wear a bell.  
He listened and watched as Blue developed a game plan in the snow. Yes. This would take a few days but until there was a way to go home, it would give him something to do. And it might help take his mind off of… whatever was bugging him. He couldn't identify it. It was just there. Something he couldn't quite place. Emotions were too complicated for him a large portion of the time, anyway.  
Edge glanced inside the shed. To say it was a mess would be an understatement. The trash tornado that was in Red's room might actually have helped to clean this mess. It was terrible. How the hell were they going to find the mattress in the first place? Probably a lot of luck.  
“WELL, UNLESS YOU WISH TO SHARE A BED WITH RED AND I AGAIN TONIGHT, WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET STARTED. THIS MESS WILL NOT CLEAN ITSELF. IF THEY COULD DO THAT, MY BROTHER’S ROOM WOULD NOT BE A DISASTER,” Edge looked toward Blue, smiling despite the upset look on Blue's face. He didn't like that look. It didn't belong there. He knew it didn't belong there and he didn't like the fact it was there. He was going to blame that on the fact Blue looks like Red. Just like all of these other things that made Blue adorable and… okay he needed to stop thinking.

**Blue smiled at Edge, “I honestly would not mind sleeping in the same bed as you and Red, it was amazing and nice, extremely comfortable and I think that was the best sleep I've had in ages.” Blue sighed, and let his ever present smile droop a little, “The problem is my brother, he doesn’t seem to understand I'm an adult, I’ve been one for several years now. He’d probably get mad if he found us all in the same bed together. He still treats me like I'm a little, naïve, innocent child who is incapable of seeing the truth or having a relationship that’s more than just platonic or doing any sort of adult thing! And last time I tried to tell him otherwise we had a huge fight and he went out and got really drunk at Muffet’s and got in a fight and got hurt! It’s not supposed to be like that, he’s not supposed to get hurt when we have a fight, just me! So i’ve been playing and acting innocent in order to keep things happy and i’m really just done with it! He’s trying to control everything in order to keep me from being truly me and i’m just going along with it because I can’t figure out a way to stop it without causing a fight and he’s the only family I have and I really don’t want to fight with him because then I could lose him and then i’d have nobody.”  
**Blue sighed and sat down in the snow with a ‘flumph.’ He stared at the snow diagram he had draw, before rubbing his eye sockets with both his hands, “I’m sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear any of that stuff. I was ranting and rambling. Sorry.” Blue apologized lamely, as he looked up to stare at the shed. He just wasn't feeling like cleaning anymore, but he knows he should. If only to get the spare mattress and to get his mind out of the dumps.****

********

********

Edge looked at Blue thoughtfully. This clearly wasn't something Blue had been dealing with only recently. This had to be something that has been occurring for years. Could Stretch really not see that his brother is an adult. Even with Blue's rather childish demeanor, Edge could tell. Blue was not a child. He should not be treated as such. Edge would be pissed if he was in Blue's position.  
“...IF I MAY ASK YOU A QUESTION, WHY DOES IT MATTER SO MUCH? YES. I GET IT. HE'S YOUR BROTHER. BUT YOU'RE AN ADULT. HE SHOULDN'T TREAT YOU AS ONE WOULD TREAT A CHILD. BUT THAT IS NOT FAIR TO YOU. IT'S COMPLETELY FUCKING STUPID. YOUR BROTHER SHOULD TREAT YOU AS AN ADULT AND RESPECT YOU AS SUCH. HIS OPINION ON THAT SHOULD NOT MATTER,” He wasn't going to ask about the ‘only I'm supposed to get hurt’ thing. It was not the time or place to ask. But Edge felt fairly pissed at what Stretch had apparently been doing. That wasn't fair to Blue. It felt like the other was guilt-tripping Blue into acting like a child simply because he didn't want the other to grow up, “WHO CARES IF HE FINDS YOU JUST SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS TWO OTHER PEOPLE WHILE YOU'RE ALL FULLY CLOTHED AND ASLEEP. THAT SHOULDN'T MATTER. AND I DO NOT MIND YOUR RANTING. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT, BLUE.”  
Edge looked down at Blue and frowned. The other was clearly upset. There was no denying that. And Blue would probably push his feelings to the side. Edge sighed and shut the door to the shed. He paused for a moment before picking Blue up and turning back towards the house, “CLEANING CAN WAIT. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT IN THE MOOD AND YOU SHOULD NOT FORCE YOURSELF TO DO SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT TO.”

**Blue gave another soft “eep!” when he was picked up by Edge, but he almost immediately relaxed into the hold. This was nice, very nice, a lot nicer than he expected it to be. Edge was so comfortable and he obviously had experience carrying small monsters, because he held Blue in the perfect way, allowing him to get so comfortable that, should he want to, he could take a nap right there in Edge’s arms.  
** **Blue gave a soft sigh, “Stretch is my only family here, being my younger brother. He’s the only one I can really turn to, yeah I have captain Alphys, she’s my best friend but she has a life of her own and I’d feel really bad if I had to impose on her should something go wrong here. Plus Stretch owns the house and basically everything inside, and all the money is under his name. If we had a fight he would easily be able to kick me out and leave me with nothing.  
** **He threatened too, the last fight we had. I had just starting flirting with Napstabot, he’s the famous star here, cause he was in town and is really cool and I like him a lot. The fight happened after I came home from a date with him… I probably smelled a bit like Alcohol cause we did drink some at the restaurant but it wasn’t all that much, I was only like mildly buzzed. I’ve gotten a lot drunker when I've been at Alphys'.” Blue sighed and rubbed his face, not noticing Edge has stopped walking, “I came home late, but I had texted Stretch telling him that! And when I walked through the door he was waiting and he just… Starting yelling. Told me how Napstabot wasn't actually interested in dating me and how he actually just wanted to fuck me and that now that he had gotten that - which he didn’t, we had stayed at the restaurant the entire time and were just talking - he’d leave me and move on the the next target and I was just too naïve to see that and I had to go and end this now before it went any farther and I got hurt or worse.”  
**Silent tears were running down Blue’s cheeks. He hadn’t told anybody about what actually happened during the fight before. He told Alphys that it happened, but had made up some bullshit reason that he and his brother had fought. He couldn’t even remember what he told her, “I-I tried to argue back th-that we didn’t do any of that stuff, we just sat and talked and had a great time, but Stretch wouldn’t listen a-a-and then h-he t-told that I-if I didn't end the r-relationship n-now he-he-he’d k-kick me o-out and l-l-leave me with n-nothing b-b-bec-cause everyth-thing is I-in h-h-his name. He-he owns I-it all. T-the h-house, the furniture, all the g-gold is under h-his name too… All I'd be left with is whatever clothing I could pack into a backpack.” Blue snuggled deeper into Edge’s chest as he tightly gripped Edge’s scarf, sobbing, “S-So I t-took to pretending t-to just being as I-innocent as he thinks I am. I-I h-have to w-watch everything I-I do in case it c-comes across as s-something m-more than pl-platonic b-because I d-don’t w-want him to g-get angry and f-for us to f-fight again. I-it’s t-too painful”****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the intro to angst. You're just dipping your feet in tho...  
> And we're standing behind y'all, ready to push you headfirst in.  
> :)


	9. Nap Time the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt-titles: "All Sans' can purr."  
> "Edge is mcfuckin ready to kick Stretch’s ass."  
> "Screw that guy."  
> "Bawling your eyes out makes you tired. In other news, water is wet."

Edge carried Blue silently, merely listening to what he had to say. This must have been bugging the smaller skeleton for a long time to get him this worked up. Edge didn't like it. Stretch shouldn't have that much control over every aspect in Blue’s life. Even he could see that was not right. If it was just the alcohol, Edge might have been able to understand. He hated it when Red came home drunk. But there were better ways to deal with that than throwing a fit. He paused when he reached the porch to the house, electing to stay there and wait for Blue to finish his story. He wasn't sure that Red was allowed to hear it. It was rather personal.  
But as Blue continued to speak and eventually started to cry, Edge found himself more than a little pissed. This was so incredibly unfair to Blue. Stretch didn't see him as an adult or treat him like one. And thought it would be better to kick Blue out and leave him with nothing rather than fixing his own viewpoints? That was a sickening level of stubborn that made Edge want to kick Stretch’s ass. Screw that guy.  
Edge sighed softly and adjusted his grip on the smaller skeleton that was sobbing into chest. This whole situation was fucked. It was so fucked up. Edge gently pet the other's skull, trying to offer some form of comfort. It usually helped to calm Red. Perhaps it would help Blue?  
“It will be alright, Blue. It might not be currently. But nothing stays the same forever. It will get better, someday,” Edge tried his best to speak quietly and gently.

**Blue cried for a few moments, before he forced himself to try and stop. He needed to calm himself before his brother got home, he had to make sure it looked like nothing happened. Blue relaxed against Edge as he slowly stopped crying. The hand petting his head felt good, really good, and before he knew it he had started emitting a rumbling sound from his chest and throat area. He was purring. Blue gave a rumbly, purr filled sigh as he relaxed even more into Edge’s chest, when was the last time he purred like this? It was something he only did when he was really happy or content, or at times like this where there was someone petting his and he just felt safe. He couldn’t remember off the top of his head the last time he found himself purring, it was probably with Alphys or perhaps Undyne, maybe both? He couldn’t remember,it had been far too long since he had last felt safe enough to become relaxed enough to start putting. But damn, it felt good to have Edge’s hand gently petting his skull, he hoped this would be something that would happen more often.**

“There you go, Blue. Just relax. It will be alright. Just relax.” Edge smiled at the other skeleton. He was pleased that he was able to calm Blue down enough to purr of all things. His brother did that too… Were all Sans’ this similar? That being pet would calm them and make them feel content enough to purr. Because, if so, that information could prove useful.  
Edge sighed and ceased petting for a moment to open the door. He didn't want to disturb Blue that much as he walked in. Red was sitting on the couch, looking rather bored as he watched TV. His brother gave him a questioning look, motioning toward what he assumed was Blue. Edge shook his head and Red nodded in understanding before scooting over to make room on the couch. Edge sat down and adjusted his hold on Blue for their new position before beginning to pet him again.  
“SO WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?”  
“i don't fuckin know. i think his name is napstabot? he's like mettaton but less… gorey.”  
“I SEE. WHAT IS HE DOING?”  
“it looks like that one “romeo and juliet” skit thing. but with less blood. and more lingo. he's the only actor.”  
“INTERESTING.” Edge didn't like it. But he watched it anyway if only to keep himself occupied. He was still petting Blue.

**Blue didn’t stop purring even when Edge stopped petting him to let them inside. He barely noticed when Edge entered the living room, and when Edge sat down on the couch Blue had become just so comfortable and content that he just, fell asleep. Crying and dumping your feelings and emotions that you’ve been holding in really tires a monster out; that plus how comfortable Edge was, the soothing petting and the way his own body rumbled with his purring, it just all combined into this perfect recipe for Blue to fall asleep. Again. He was out shortly after Edge got comfortable on the couch, the soothing background noise of Napstabot singing and his own rumbling purr being the last things he heard.  
His body continued subconsciously purring for a few more minutes, as his breathing deepened with sleep, before slowly tapering off.**


	10. An Edgy Chitchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Chapter Titles:  
> "AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"  
> "Some edgy boys need to practice understanding their feelings."  
> "Edge is jealous and Red thinks he's gross. What else is new?"  
> "Good, short chapter."
> 
> "This was posted without Fal knowing, they were confused"

Red quit attempting to get himself interested in the show the moment his brother walked in, carrying Blue. First thing that he noticed, Blue looked as if he had been crying. The second thing, he looked really cute curled up in Edge’s arms. He knew from personal experience that his brother knew how to hold someone in the most comfortable manner possible. It wasn't all that surprising to see Blue falling asleep there.  
The other Sans looked exhausted. Despite the nap they literally just had not that long ago. Whatever happened outside must have taken a lot of energy. Red couldn't help but to feel bad for Blue as Edge sat down next to him. He didn't like the thought of the other being sad. It just didn't seem right to him.  
It's what probably stopped him from being overly jealous of the fact Edge was petting Blue. Under other circumstances, maybe he would be. But Blue deserved the comfort and besides, he looked pretty cute cuddled up next to Edge. And his purring was adorable…  
Red looked away, blushing faintly despite the sinking feeling in his non-existent gut. This really wasn't okay… it wasn't okay… He was already in a relationship with Edge. He was _happy_ with Edge. But still, here he was, developing a crush on someone he barely knew. God… Could he get any lower or more disgusting?  
While Red was distracted by his thoughts, Edge watched him carefully. He knew something was going on. His brother had been blushing a lot recently for seemingly no reason. Even just a few seconds ago. He was staring at Blue, suddenly looking away with a blush. Edge watched with a frown as his brother’s expression fell. He was familiar with that expression that he hated more than almost anything else. It was the look on his face when his brother’s thoughts started heading down a bad and dark path of self-hatred.  
Edge sighed and moved to pull his brother out of it. There was no use in letting him wallow in things that would only upset him. He moved a hand to rest on Red’s skull. He tried to keep his touch gentle. He didn't want to scare his brother or cause any pain. Red blinked a few times before turning to look at him. Edge smiled faintly and began to pet his brother, watching as Red instantly relaxed. He waited about a good minute before speaking.  
“NOW BROTHER. I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOU. IT IS REQUIRE THAT YOU ANSWER ALL OF THEM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”  
“yeah, boss. i got it.”  
“GOOD. NOW, WERE YOU AWARE OF THE EXISTENCE OF MULTIPLE UNIVERSES?”  
“kinda. it was mostly a theory with no actual proof. but it seemed highly probable.”  
“DO YOU KNOW HOW WE GOT HERE?”  
“no.”  
“NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT?”  
“not a clue.”  
“ARE YOU LYING TO ME?”  
“of course not, boss. got no reason to.”  
“VERY WELL. WHY DO YOU KEEP BLUSHING WHEN YOU LOOK AT BLUE?”  
“....what?”  
“I BELIEVE I ASKED A FAIRLY SIMPLE QUESTION, PET. WHY DO YOU KEEP BLUSHING WHEN YOU LOOK AT BLUE?”  
“i-i… i don't blush when i look at him.” Red crossed his arms, looking defensive. Yet he was beginning to sweat and look nervous.  
“DO NOT LIE. I AM ABLE TO SEE YOU AND WHENEVER YOU LOOK AT BLUE FOR ANY EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME, YOU BEGIN TO BLUSH. I WISH TO KNOW WHY.”  
“no reason.” Lies.  
“DO YOU FIND HIM ATTRACTIVE?”  
“w-what?! no!” More lies.  
“THAT'S AWFULLY NARCISSISTIC OF YOU, PET. IS IT THAT YOU WISH TO FUCK HIM? IS THAT WHY?”  
“b-boss! what the hell! no!” He keeps lying.  
“DO YOU WISH TO COURT HIM, THEN?”  
“oh my god! no! why the hell would you think that?!” …..He keeps lying…. Edge sighed, taking his hand off of Red’s head.  
“WILL YOU NOT GIVE ME AN HONEST ANSWER, BROTHER? AM I… AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?” Edge had to look away. He couldn't bear to look at his brother's face.  
“...what? no. of course you are, bro. i love you. you know that,” Red shakily reached forward and grabbed Edge’s face, turning his head to look at him, “i’m just being dumb. you know i do that a lot. but i love you. nothing's gonna change that.”  
“YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE TO SHARE.”  
“i know, boss. but i’m not looking to date blue.”  
“BUT YOU WANT TO.”  
“maybe. but you are more than enough for me. i love you.”  
“....I LOVE YOU TOO…”


	11. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt titles: "it wasn’t the first time this had happened."  
> "Dream Violence"  
> "Dreams are a glimpse into another reality"  
> "This chapter was a fucking nightmare to post on mobile holy shit."  
> "Somebody give Blue a hug please"

**_All the lights were off in the house, that should have been his first clue something was up. Blue didn’t notice though, as he entered the house humming a cheery tune. He shut the door behind him, “Papy? Brother are you home?” He called out into the dark house, finding and flipping on the living room light. As light flooded the room, Blue jumped back a bit, startled. Sitting on the couch was his brother, and on the living room coffee table were several stacks of papers, so many papers. They covered every inch of the coffee table._ **

**_Blue watched as his brother stood from the couch, a pen still in his hand, “you lied to me bro. you lied over and over again, you’ve been keeping secrets!” His brother hissed in a dangerously low and angry voice._ **

**_Blue backed up, fear creeping into his soul, “I-I don’t understand papy? Wh-what secrets? I tell you everything…”_ **

**_“bullshit! you’ve been lying and keeping secrets from me! don’t think i don’t see you flirting, you just want to get away from me! tired of living with your lazy sack of bones brother. well then fine! if you want to leave to badly then so be it! i’ve already filled out most of the paperwork, i’ll have the rest done by tonight.”_ **

**_“Wh-what paperwork?”_ **

**_“the paperwork that will officially disown you from this family. you’ll no longer be my brother, you’ll no longer be a serif. you’ll just be sans, not sans serif. you’ll be left with nothing! all your money is in my name anyways, as well as the house and all the furniture.”_ **

**_“Brother, this… This is a little extreme…”_ **

**_“no it’s not. if you really wanted to stay you’d cut off all these relationships, you’d be a good little boy. to be my toy, and mine alone. i have given you loads of chances, but yet you instead chose to lie to me. to keep secrets and to lie over and over again. so be it, you’ve made your choice, and it seems that punishments did not work. so i have to choose my final option. now get out.”_ **

**_“Brother…” Blue said, stepping forwards._ **

**_He didn’t expect what happened next. He expected his brother to just back away, or maybe to yell at him some more… He did not expect to end up on the floor, his face stinging in pain. He did not expect to see his brothers hand covered in marrow, he did not expect to see his own fingertips come away covered with it as well, when he touched the side of his face that was stinging in pain. He should have though, it wasn’t the first time this had happened._ **

**_Tears welled up in eyes as he slowly dragged himself to his feet, “wh-why…”_ **

**_“i told you to get out.” His brother hissed, seizing his soul in blue magic, lifting him far enough off the ground that his feet were dangling in the air, unable to touch the ground. His brother stalked over to the door, ripping it open violently. He pulled Blue roughly till Blue was floating just mere inches in front of him. Blue looked into the angry expression on his brother’s face, searching the glowing, whisping Orange eyes for a sign, any sign, that his brother didn’t mean any of this._ **

**_His brother growled, using the blue magic hold on Blue’s soul to give his soul a tight squeeze that caused Blue to scream out in pain, before roughly and violently throwing Blue out of the open front door and into the snow and ice, “don’t ever come back Sans. this is no longer your home. now get off my property before I make you.” ~~His brother~~ Paps hissed, slamming the door shut. _ **

**_Blue stood on shaky feet, his body still aching in pain but it was quickly going numb in the cold of the Snowdin night. He stumbled off into the woods that lay close to ~~his~~ the house, choosing a random direction. He just kept on walking and walking and walking, tears streaming down his face and his hiccuping sobs filling the air. He eventually collapsed beneath a giant snow covered tree, curling up into a ball as he cried. _ **

**Just as he was about to fade away, when the cold had been replaced with a numbness, when he had closed his eyes and had just given up, he felt someone roughly shaking him, “BLUE. BLUE WAKE UP. WAKE UP IT’S JUST A DREAM.”  
“blue you gotta wake up bud.” A second voice joined in the the louder one already yelling at him. Blue grumbled, but slowly complied, dragging his eyes open and staring right into the face of a very concerned Red. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we're getting closer to the horribleness. ;D


	12. Nightmare Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Titles: "Fal fucked up."  
> "This was supposed to be in the last chapter."  
> "Oops."  
> "Cucumber probably should have noticed this but she didn't."  
> "Oh well, bonus chapter."

Edge and Red relaxed on the couch, having calmed down after their little talk. Red was upset with himself over the fact he made Edge think that he wasn't good enough. It was definitely low of him to even consider dating someone else while still with him. It was selfish and wrong. He couldn't do that to his brother.  
As if he knew exactly where his thoughts were heading, Edge gently put a hand on his skull and began to pet him. It was so calming… Red almost wanted to fall asleep again. It's not like there would be any harm in it. A low purr began in his chest as he closed his eyes and leaned against Edge.  
He was confused though when his brother stopped and slowly pulled his hand away. Red opened his eyes to look at his brother. He wasn't looking at him. No. His brother’s gaze was on Blue. And he looked worried. He glanced at Blue, and understood. Blue was obviously having a nightmare. But he wasn't thrashing or showing any real signs that apparently appeared when Red was having a nightmare. Instead, he was curling in on himself and letting out these small fearful whimpers that made Red's soul ache in a bad way.  
“BLUE. IT'S ALRIGHT. IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP,” There was no response from Blue, who only curled up more. He looked even smaller than he already was, “COME ON. IT'S ALRIGHT. JUST WAKE UP.”  
Red watched with worry as his brother began to shake his doppelganger gently. He honestly hoped Blue woke up soon. It was dangerous to stay in a nightmare. If you died in your dream, oftentimes it would kill you in real life. Your soul doesn't know the difference between dream and reality. It would kill you if you dreamt your own death. And considering how Blue began to whimper in a way that sounded painful, his worry only grew.  
Edge shared his worries, looking downright terrified. He began to shake Blue far more roughly. “COME ON, BLUE. BLUE! WAKE UP. WAKE UP IT’S JUST A DREAM.”  
“blue you gotta wake up, bud.” Please wake up… Both of the brothers let out a sigh of relief as Blue’s eyes opened fully, Red leaning away from where he was hovering over Blue. He was awake. It was okay. He was awake.

**Blue groaned a little and rolled over, his body felt stiff and cold. He felt like shit, which wasn’t unusual after he wakes up from a nightmare. He mildly wondered what brought this one on, but after a moment of thought he decided he didn’t really care.  
Blue pushed himself so he was sitting up, drawing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs as he rested his chin on his knees.   
“hey, bud. you doing okay?” Blue turned his head to look at Red, who had leaned forwards again and had rested a hand on Blue’s shoulder. He had a look of concern and worry on his face, “you wanna talk about it? i know it helps me when i talk about mine.”  
“No. I’m fine.” Blue said, a little too curtly. He didn’t want to talk about his nightmare, though he knew he probably should. A small part of his mind whispered to him that Edge and Red might be able to help him with his problem… But Blue ignored it. He didn't want to talk, at least not right now. He had done a bunch of talking earlier and that only led to him completely breaking down sobbing and having nightmare, “I'm sorry if I disturbed you.” He whispered softly, looking back forwards again.   
His eyes tracked over to the clock on the bookshelf, he had slept for roughly an hour and a half. There was still roughly two hours before Stretch got home, though his older brother would only be home for about ten minutes before heading to his Waterfall station. Normally Stretch would go straight to the station, but Blue guessed that with their new guests, his older brother would be stopping by the house first.   
Blue sighed internally, he usually loved days like today, where Stretch worked for the vast majority of the day. It gave him tons of time to be alone and just be himself. That’s most likely gonna change, Blue figured Stretch would be popping home every chance he got, just to keep an eye on their new house guests. That meant more time he has to wear the stupid mask of innocence he dons near his brother. More time pretending to be someone he's not.  
Blue shut his eyes again, if only to prevent more tears - tears of frustration- from falling. He had done enough crying for one day**

Red was concerned. He didn’t want to admit it but there was no hiding that fact. He felt extremely worried about Blue. Sure, his alternate self merely had a nightmare and he probably shouldn’t be too concerned. If not for the fact it took too long to wake Blue up. It was dangerous. He had no idea what Blue had dreamt about and the other didn’t want to talk about it. But considering the sounds he had been making, Red was certain it was something that would have caused physical pain if not death. He was thankful Blue was alright. But it wouldn’t do any good for Blue to keep what he dreamt about hidden. That caused nightmares to become reoccurring most of the time. Red didn't want Blue to have to go through that.  
“ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?” Edge didn't not bother masking the concern in his voice. He saw no point in it, really. Blue was no threat. If anything, he was just another brother to take care of. He was already acting like it anyway. He didn't even notice when he began to pet Blue again in an attempt to help calm him a bit, “I KNOW YOU ALREADY SAID YOU DIDN'T, BUT IT DOES HELP. AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T RIGHT NOW, I'M WILLING TO LISTEN.”  
“we’re here to listen. to anything you need to get off your chest. no matter how stupid it might be.”  
“...WAY TO BE COMFORTING, BROTHER.”  
“i learned from the best, boss.”  
“SAVE YOUR SNARK FOR LATER, SANS.”


	13. Cooking accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt titles for this chapter:  
> "HE’LL BE FINE, BROTHER. DO NOT WORRY.”  
> "There are so many sentences in here that are lies"  
> "Cooking can be therapeutic"  
> "FUCK THE HOUSE"  
> "Blue _can_ swear, he just doesn't like to when Stretch is around"  
>  "Fear the bandages"

**Blue relaxed into the petting, damn that was one good weakness. He closed his eyes as he started to purr, a soft soothing rumble that seemed to calm him down. That went on for a couple minutes, Blue relaxing and getting comfortable and trying to figure out how to open up to Edge and Red about his dream. He felt nervous now, they were both expecting him to talk, they were both waiting for him. Before with Edge was different, there was no expectation, no demand.  
** **Just as he was about to open up, just as he found the words to say.. There was a loud popping noise in the kitchen. Blue knew exactly what that noise was, and he was off of the couch faster than the Fell brothers could process. In the span of a few short seconds, Blue not only stopped purring, but forced a (fake) grin onto his face, and purposely shifted his eye lights so they looked like small, blue stars. His entire body language did a complete 180° flip, going from depressed, ‘I just had a nightmare’ to excited, ‘I just had the time of my life’  
** **The change was quite startling. However, it was not perfect. There was a subtle tenseness to his bones, his smile, albeit highly convincing, was just a bit too rigid and forced. Only a trained eye, someone else who had spent too long putting up a fake front would be able to see though it.  
** **Blue quickly slipped into his ‘disguise’ and skipped into the kitchen to see Stretch, “Brother! Your shift isn't over for another two hours! Why aren't you at your station?”  
** **“tis my break bro. besides, i wanted to make sure our new guests hadn't broken anything of importance.” Stretch responded, not even bothering to look at Blue as he raided the fridge for a bottle of honey. He pulled one out, popped off the cap to the nozzle, and took a drink, “hey, i was thinking. how about we find a way to send those two home. surely they miss it, and they’d be better off there than here. those two obviously don’t belong here, we should get them back to where they belong before someone gets hurt.” He drawled, saying the last sentence in a manner that inferred that Edge and Red would be doing the hurting.  
** **Blue struggled to keep his composure, he really hated it when Stretch bad mouthed other people in their presence. It was bad enough when he did it behind their backs, but this was just a whole new level of rude. Small cracks appeared in his disguise, nothing that Stretch would notice of course. But others who were watching would, the way Blue’s fingers twitched and tensed, the way his grin became even more rigid and fake.  
** **“That won’t happen!” Blue chirped happily, his voice strained, “I'll make sure of it! They won’t hurt anyone while I’m around, I swear! Besides, we have very little clue of where they came from or if they could even go back! Just give them a chance Stretch!” Blue pleaded, purposely forcing watering magic into his eyes in order to make it look like he was on the edge of tears. Doing this always hurt a little, but he only used the pain to add more fuel to his ‘tears’ hopefully making them more real and convincing looking.  
**Stretch only sighed, and took another sip of his honey. He leaned back against the kitchen counter in thought. After a moment, he took another sip and stood up. He walked towards Blue, slowing down and dropping his voice to a whisper, “alright fine, they can stay. but remember this, you’ll be the one who faces the consequences, should they mess up.” And then with those last words to Blue, Stretch walked past him, and out the front door without even giving the Fell brothers one glance.****

********** **

The brothers tried to be patient with Blue. Even if he didn't want to talk now, they still wanted to try to help. Neither brother wanted to force Blue to talk, nor did they really expect him to open up. They had just met him, after all. You can't expect someone you barely knew to open themselves up to you. That's just not how it worked. Blue wasn't ready and that was okay. They were willing to wait.  
But just as it seemed Blue was finally going to say something, the loud and familiar pop of a teleport interrupted him. Edge glanced at Red, confirming that it was not his brother. Most likely Stretch then. In an instant, Blue was on his feet, and smiling. The smile was strained and the stars in his eyes looked unnatural to the brothers who remained on the couch.  
Edge felt the need to get up and follow Blue as the other skipped out of the room. But quickly shoved that need away. He shouldn't follow. He had no reason to. Blue would not be hurt by his brother, after all. And besides, he could clearly hear their conversation from where he was seated. They weren't exactly being quiet.  
It did not take long for him to decide he did not like the conversation. The fact that his alternate would even imply that he and his brother would actively seek to hurt another was wrong. His brother only killed if necessary and he had too as part of his job. They didn't actively seek LV. The fact that Stretch didn't bother to even think of that, made him mad.  
Red was also upset. Unlike his brother, he did not stay on the couch. He walked over to peek into the kitchen and watch. He didn't like Blue’s stance. It was too stiff. Too strained. Hiding something broken. He didn't like it. It reminded him too much of himself. And frankly, he didn't want to go “home”. His real home was his family. Not a universe. Not a house. His family. And since Gaster was gone, that left his brother. Not that shithole of a universe where constantly felt terrified. He didn’t want to go back there.  
He felt like he should look away. Go back to his brother on the couch. But he also felt like he should walk in. To act as backup maybe? To try to make Blue feel better? To defend his brother and himself? He wasn't sure. He didn't know. But the last words struck a chord with him. If they messed up, the consequences would be on Blue? That didn't seem right at all. But he didn't have time to question it as he quickly pushed himself against the wall, watching as Stretch walked past and out the front door, not even bothering to look at his guests.  
Red sighed and allowed himself to relax. He glanced toward Edge, frowning as he took note of the dark look on his brother’s face. He was thinking about something, most likely what Stretch had said, and obviously did not like it. Red didn't like when his brother got that look on his face. It meant something was wrong. Though Red already knew that. Edge took a deep breath and forced himself to relax before looking back at Red then glancing toward the kitchen, where Blue still was.  
Red peeked back into the kitchen and looked at Blue, unable to hide his expression of worry as he spoke, “Blue, are you alright?”

**“Yeah. I’m just skippy.” Blue said, in a strained deadpan voice. He clenched his fists a couple times, trying not to let his mask slip. He had to stay calm, he had to stay calm, he had to stay - aw fuck it. He wasn’t gonna be able to calm down like this, “i’m making lunch.” Blue announced to nobody in particular, before he stalked over to the fridge. He roughly pulled the door open, and started throwing - literally throwing - his ingredients onto the counter next to the fridge.  
** **He then went and noisily dragged out the pans he needed, and tossed them onto the stove. He turned the heat up to max, beyond caring at this point in time. He was too frustrated and upset and angry and he just needed something to do that would relax him. That would let him get out his pent up anger. Alphys had gotten him into cooking, and he had quickly discovered not only how much he enjoyed it, but also how much it allowed him to relax. He always felt better after spending a few minutes mauling a head of lettuce or viciously shredding a block of cheese.  
** **Blue angrily threw meat into his pan, grabbing a wooden spoon and breaking it down so it would brown properly. He then set himself upon preparing the toppings, which he gladly threw himself into. As he hand tore apart the lettuce, channeling his frustration and anger, he forgot all about the meat which he had turned on to the highest heat setting his oven could go.  
** **It wasn’t until Edge came up behind him and grabbed the pan off the stove that he realized the meat was burning, “YOU NEED TO TURN DOWN THE HEAT, IF YOU DON’T WANT IT TO BURN.”  
** **“I’ll turn down the heat when my anger and frustration goes down.” Blue snapped back, not even nothing to look at Edge as he viciously tore into the block of cheese with his grater.  
** **“WELL, YOU SHOULD TURN IT DOWN ANYWAYS. YOU DON’T WANT THE HOUSE TO CATCH FIRE.”  
**Blue slammed his cheese and grater down on the counter, before throwing his hands up into the air, “FUCK THE HOUSE!” He angrily shouted, “I don’t own it, hell I don’t even 90% of the shit in here! Why the fuck should I care!” Blue brought his hands down, clenching them several times, before growling and throwing himself back into mauling the block of cheese with the grater.****

********** **

Red was completely silent, shocked by the outburst. What did Blue mean by that? Did he and his brother not share ownership? Red and Edge had for years. Red had owned it up until his brother finally got himself into the Royal Guard. Sure, he “paid” for it. But his brother lived there and shared ownership. He watched Blue practically maul the block of cheese with the grater while Edge turned to tend to the meat with a sigh. Red just watched, staying by the entryway to the kitchen and holding the wall.  
“you don’t… own the house? like, at all?” Red ignored the look his brother gave him at that, focusing on Blue instead. He hoped the question wouldn’t piss Blue off enough to turn violent toward something other than food. But still he continued, “you don’t even share ownership with Stretch?”  
“RED, BROTHER, PLEASE. NOW IS NOT THE TIME.”  
“but boss-”  
“NO, RED. PLEASE GO WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM.”  
“no. i’m staying here.” They both glared at each other, having their own little standoff. Red didn’t know how long they just glared at each other before Edge turned his gaze away, stirring the meat.  
“...FINE. BUT DON’T PUSH THE SUBJECT.”  
Red frowned but obeyed anyway, falling silent. His brother probably had a point. Don’t press. Blue will tell in his own time. But he hated feeling out of the loop. Especially about something that was clearly important. He just stood there, watching the other two and waiting.

**Blue growled to himself as he continued to shred the cheese. He didn’t pay attention to how much he was grating, he didn’t even really pay attention to that at all. His mind was elsewhere, mentally throwing insults at his brother, things he could never ever say in person. Not without terrible, terrible consequences.  
** **Thus, it came to a complete surprise to him when he had shredded the entire block of cheese… And ran the shredded forcefully over his own hand, “Shit!” Blue swore, dropping the shredder as he stepped back away from the counter, holding his hand. He had gotten himself good this time, taking off a good layer of bone and leaving these nice, long, deep grooves behind on his palm. Light blue droplets of bone marrow mixed with raw magic quickly welled up, and Blue immediately felt panic.  
** **He froze, staring panicked at the wound, not because it was bleeding but because of what Stretch had said before leaving the house. Blue knew how his brother worked, Stretch would blame the wound on Edge and Red. He would kick the edgy brothers out… And then he would punish Blue because it was Blue’s job to make sure that they didn’t hurt anyone. Even though they didn’t hurt him, Blue hurt himself, but Stretch wouldn't see it that way.  
**Blue didn’t realize he was crying again until he felt something hit his wounded hand. He was crying and still panicking and his hand hurt, oh it hurt and it just kept on bleeding, oh gods he got himself pretty good this time, and his soul was pounding in his ribcage and he was still angry and upset at Stretch even though those feelings were fading as panic and fear and pain set in.****

********** **

********** **

Red flinched at Blue’s sudden shout and in a split second, Edge was holding Blue’s hand, assessing the damage. Edge frowned as he took in the beads of bone marrow and magic bubbling up on the other’s hand. It wasn’t too bad, in his opinion. He had seen far worse injuries. But he still didn’t like the amount of blood.  
“BROTHER, GO GET SOME BANDAGES. ANY THAT YOU FIND WILL DO.”  
“y-yes boss.” He heard the pop of his brother teleporting. He hoped their alternate kept their bandages in the same spot but he didn’t have time for that. He sighed and gently picked Blue up, setting him down on an empty spot on the counter. Edge looked around for a second before grabbing a nearby dish towel. He took Blue’s hand and gently started to dab away the blood. It would be easier to heal if he could see the actual damage.  
“YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL, BLUE. THERE’S NO POINT IN INJURING YOURSELF FOR NO REASON. I’M GOING TO TRY TO HEAL YOUR HAND NOW,” Edge placed the towel to the side and moved his hand to hover over Blue’s hurt one. He watched as his hand lit up a faint green that steadily grew brighter. His healing magic was hardly the strongest but it was enough. Most of the cuts on Blue’s hand were surrounded by soothing magic and began to fix themselves. He couldn’t completely fix the damage. That’s why he had his brother fetch the bandages.  
“DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WASH YOUR HANDS BY YOURSELF? I AM WILLING TO HELP BUT IT WOULD BE EASIER IF YOU DID IT YOURSELF,” Edge stood up straight and waited for Blue to respond. Red teleported back into the kitchen, quietly setting a box of bandages on the counter.  
“is he alright?”  
“HE’LL BE FINE, BROTHER. DO NOT WORRY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell y'all from experience that running a cheese grater over your hand is not fun. I have done it before, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. XD


	14. THE MEDKIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Titles:  
> "Blue has a mental breakdown."  
> "Stretch is worse than you thought."  
> "Let'sgo murder Stretch."  
> "PUT THE MEDKIT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT."  
> "Or so help me."  
> "One of these replies is literally over 1k words. Like holy fuck its long"

**Blue was so out of it, so wrapped up in his panic and so focused on his wound that he didn’t even notice when Edge picked him up. He didn’t notice Edge talking to him, he didn’t notice Edge’s question. He barely noticed that Edge was cleaning his wound, barely noticed Edge using healing magic. Though, his panic die lessen after Edge healed his hand a little and he noticed that the wound did not look as bad as it had.  
However, he did notice when Red returned and put the medical box on the counter. Blue did not like that box, not at all. Stretch would bring out that box whenever Blue reeeeally messed up. Blue knew that box was the forewarning to a very painful and long night.  
So, to Blue, the very sight of that box was enough to send his already panicking mind and soul into an even more intense downward panicked spiral. His eyelights went out as his eyes watered with tears again, he started hyperventilating, his body startled shaking so hard his very bones were audibly rattling, and he started whimpering soft pleas, “no, no, no, please don’t. I’ve been good. I’ve been good.” Blue was completely focused on that medical box, his panicky mind completely forgetting the fact that Stretch was out of the house, that he was with Edge and Red, “please don’t hurt me.”**

The brothers didn’t know what happened. But as soon as Red came back, Blue began to panic. They didn’t know what to do. Neither of them really knew what set him off but they both felt extremely concerned. Their concern only grew as Blue shook enough to rattle almost pathetically. Edge took a step forward, only to freeze as Blue started to quietly beg and plea. They didn’t understand. Of course Blue has been good. Why wouldn’t he have been?  
It clicked in Edge’s mind as soon as Blue asked them not to hurt him, not even looking at him or his brother. The short skeleton’s gaze rested only on the medical kit. And Edge found himself growing angry. Furious even. But he pushed that back and turned back to his brother. Red looked up at him, flinching slightly as their gazes met. To Red, Edge appeared downright murderous.  
“RED. PUT THE MEDKIT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT.”  
“b-but wh-what about blue?”  
“WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER, BROTHER. THAT KIT IS CAUSING MORE HARM THAN GOOD. PUT IT BACK. NOW.”  
“y-yes, boss,” Red quickly grabbed the medkit and teleported out of the kitchen. Edge took a deep breath, pushing back his emotions before turning to face Blue again.  
“BLUE? BLUE, IT’S OKAY. WE AREN’T GOING TO HURT YOU.” 

**Blue didn’t hear what Edge said, he was too wrapped up in his panic. He gently rocked his upper body back and forth on the counter, his bones still rattling and tears still streaming down his face. His arms hesitantly, and slowly as if he was afraid that they were going to be grabbed away from him, wrapped around his ribcage as he rocked. Soft whimpers fell from his mouth, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.” He repeated over and over and over like a mantra.  
After several minutes, Blue finally seemed to realize that he hadn’t been left alone. He finally noticed Edge, who had been trying to get Blue’s attention the entire time, and so his whole head turned to focus on the skeleton. Only, he did not see Edge when he turned to look. He saw an angry, upset face… A face that, to his panicking mind, looked like Stretch’s. Enough so that Blue did not see Edge,s face, he saw his brother’s.  
So, Blue did what came natural to him when he saw his brother’s upset, angry face. He screamed, “I’M SORRY! I’ve been good! I’ve been good! Please don’t hurt me brother! I’ve been good!”  
**

Edge had been trying his best to calm Blue down. He didn't fully understand what exactly was happening. But he felt himself grow cold at Blue's desperate pleas. Blue thought he was going to hurt him. Blue thought he was Stretch and thought he was going to hurt him. The pieces were fitting together in a way that horrified him. He was frozen in place, just staring at Blue. He felt sick. Could skeletons puke? He didn't know for certain and he didn't want to find out. But at this rate, he would.  
He didn't know how long he stood there before he realized his brother was trying to push him, saying something. The words weren't making complete sense in his mind. He was too shocked. He at least understood well enough.  
“you gotta go. you're making it worse.”  
“I JUST-”  
“not the time, pap. we'll talk about this later but you need to leave the kitchen. i can handle blue.”  
“BUT-”  
“trust me… please…” They both stared at each other for a moment. Red was looking up at him in an almost pleading manner, silently begging him to trust his brother’s judgement. And he was he to deny his brother?  
“...OKAY,” He leaned down and gently kissed the top of his brother’s skull before walking away. He would trust his brother, just like he always has.  
Red sighed with relief as Edge walked away before he turned his attention toward Blue. The other Sans was still crying to himself and Red felt himself falter a little. He never really was good with feelings but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Blue suffer alone. So he slowly walked toward Blue, showing his hands in a peaceful manner.  
“blue? are you with me? i’m not gonna hurt you, i just want to make sure you're okay.”

**Blue stared, uncomprehending, at the other. They were slightly fuzzy, his eyes were still wet with tears and his eyelights, which helped with image clarity, were still out. But he could just barely make out that the other was a skeleton. That only confused him though, there was another skeleton? Stretch only did things when they were alone, he only punished Blue when they were home alone. But there was another person here, so why was the medkit out? Blue quickly glanced towards the counter; he saw that the medkit was gone. Did his brother take it away when he left the room? Maybe it was when the other skeleton came in. It didn't matter when. It was gone now, did that mean he wasn’t going to get punished?  
Blue tried to think for a moment as to why he would get punished, but stopped. That didn’t matter either, his brother had punished him for doing nothing before. It was pointless to think of why. It was happening. It was going to happen. The question was when. The medkit is gone now, is he still going to get punished now or is it going to happen later?  
Blue looked back at the other skeleton. It was talking, but he couldn’t make out its words over the insistent buzzing in his head. It had moved closer, Blue could see it a little easier, it was a little less fuzzy. He could now make out that the other looked like a different him. He tried to think, why would there be another him here? Why did this one dress in black and red? Why did it have a gold fang? Something wasn’t clicking in his head, he was trying to think about the other skeleton but his mind just kept on circling back to the incoming punishment. Was this skeleton going to be the one to punish him? His brother had never done that before. Blue started to doubt that theory, his brother always seemed to get very angry when others hurt him. It’s why he started keeping the wounds he got from Alphys a secret. Blue didn’t want her to get hurt, or worse. He knew his brother could do it, he had seen it. Maybe. The memory was fuzzy, a weird sort of fuzzy. Almost dreamlike, like it happened in a different time. It was weird and thinking about the weird, fuzzy memory hurt so Blue stopped.  
Instead he focused back on the other skeleton. It was closer now, close enough he could see the worried look on it’s face. It had it’s hands up, in a peaceful way, and it’s mouth was still moving, it was talking to him. Blue still couldn’t hear. But something started to click in his head, the other skeleton looked familiar, aside from being another him. Why? Blue focused on that thought and slowly, oh so slowly, he started top it fuzzy, fragmented memories of that day together. The other skeleton was Red. He was kind, he wasn’t going to hurt Blue (maybe? Blue did not know for sure, but he had this feeling that Red did not like hurting people. Not like Blue’s brother.)  
Slowly the buzzing in Blue’s head lessened. His vision got cleared as his eyelights slowly came back. Red wasn’t going to hurt him. He was safe. Stretch wouldn’t hurt him while others were around. He wasn’t going to be in any pain any time soon. Slowly he stopped shaking, and wondered for a moment where he brother was. Then he remembered he sent Stretch off to work, told him Alphys was going to be doing rounds. That was a lie, Alphys wouldn’t be doing round for another two weeks. Blue desperately hoped Stretch wouldn’t find out, Stretch hated liars (despite the hypocrisy, since Blue knew for a fact Stretch lied more than anyone in the entire town of Snowdin.) But, if Stretch was gone then who did he see earlier? That wasn’t Stretch? Their face looked so much like Stretch’s. Perhaps it had been Red’s brother, Blue remembered that he was here too. Blue made a mental note (that was most likely going to be forgotten) to apologize for confusing the two later.  
Blue focused back upon Red, he could hear Red speaking now. It was soft, barely heard above the slowly fading buzzing noise in his head, but Blue was still able to hear it, “blue? are you with me? i’m not gonna hurt you, i just want to make sure you're okay.”  
Blue moved his mouth, planning to answer, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and shook his head ‘no,’ he was not okay. Not at all. No way to hide it now, he knew he wasn’t exactly the smartest or brightest or most intelligent monster in the underground, but even a Flowey could tell that they knew his secret. The one that he and his brother kept hidden away from everyone, from his best friend Alphys and his other best friend Undyne and even his weirdo friend Temmie. The secret they kept from Muffet and Greater cat and Lesser cat and the rest of the Felines and basically all of Snowdin and even all of the underground. The secret that Blue guarded with his life, for he knew what would happen if it ever got out. Stretch threatened enough times and Blue knew he had the power to back said threats up; Blue even knew that nothing could keep his brother contained, nothing short of an anti magic collar but those had all been banned and burned years ago. The chances of finding out were basically nonexistent and it would take too long to craft one.  
But Blue knew that Edge and Red knew. It was obvious from how Red’s staring at him, concern all over his face. Blue held his ribs tighter, some of the worse ones creaking softly in protest, and stared right at Red as fresh new tears bubbled up. They welled up in his sockets before spilling over, following the same tracks as the previous one. He gave a soft hiccup, “I-I” he tried, only for his voice to fail. He took a moment, just staring at Red as fresh tears fell, before trying again.  
“I’m sorry.” Blue managed to get out, “i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry, please don’t tell. I’m sorry you had to find out, i’m sorry I said anything, i’m sorry I panicked, i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry. Please don’t tell, you can’t tell, please don’t tell, don’t tell don’t tell, can’t tell, please, don’t.” Blue said his voice getting faster and sobs breaking up his words with a growing frequency. He repeated his apologies, breaking them up every so often by begging for Red to not tell.  
While he was crying and apologizing and begging, Blue slowly unwrapped his arms from his chest and held them out. Open. Silently asking for a hug. He wanted to feel safe, to feel protected and secure and if Red was anything like his brother Blue knew that he would feel all those things in Red’s arms. He just desperately wished Red would understand the silent plea, for Blue did not know if he would be able to voice that question allowed. Not right now.**

Red concern only grew when Blue shook his head, indicating that no, he was not okay. But he felt his metaphorical heart break when Blue broke down, apologizing and begging him not to tell. And Red was going to honor Blue’s wishes. That didn't mean he was going to like it but it's what Blue wanted.  
He stood there, just trying to give Blue quiet reassurances, unsure if he should get closer. But when Blue opened his arms, looking so sad and desperate, Red did not waste a second before tightly embracing Blue. As if it was second nature, his soul started to send out calming pulses to the other. He used to do this often. Back when Edge had been a babybones and they had been on the streets. His brother had been so small and naive, believing that everyone could be a good person. Red couldn’t remember when that changed. But he had always been there whenever his brother felt scared and unsafe, assuring Edge that nothing bad would happen as long as he was there. And now he would do the same for Blue.

**It took a few minutes, but Blue eventually relaxed in Red’s hug. He was still sniffling, but his tears had stopped and he had calmed down from his panic attack. He loosely held Red, a small part of him was still expecting to be pushed away and for the pain to come, but it never came. Instead the two just held onto each other, Blue clinging to Red and Red gently comforting Blue.  
But, like all good things, it had to end. There was a sudden, sharp ringing noise from the living room, which caused Blue to jump backwards out of Red’s hug, eyes blown wide and a slight shake to his bones. It took just a moment for Blue recognize the sound, it was his alarm for work going off. He had half an hour before he had to head out to his station.  
“I have to get ready….” Blue said softly as the alarm continued to scream at him, “that's my work alarm.” He looked at Red, before sighing softly. Blue took a second to gather himself, before swiftly leaving the kitchen. He had to get ready for work.  
The tacos were left unfinished on the stove.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hella lot more to come, we've got like 18k+ words written and we're still fucking RPing.  
> Edit: 20k+ words written


End file.
